everything i do, i do it for you
by ren.o5.zuki
Summary: Everything he does is only for her, that's how he loves her. just read the story.. : sorry for my mistakes.


A/N: Hi guys!! Here I am again! I hope that this story will satisfy every one of you. This story was inspired when I was listening to a song, which is the titles title. I'm supposed to post this story before but I don't have too much time because of the midterms. Anyway, please bear with me coz I'm not that good. Hehe :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any form or way, but I wish I did. So that there will be more IchiRuki love in it! XP oh, and I don't own the song too.

Enjoy reading!! Please review... :)

Spread the IchiRuki love. :3

**Lalala ­– **lyrics

_**Lalala – **_Hollow Ichigo

_Lalala _– Ichigo's thoughts

'_Lalala' – _Rukia's thoughts

Mostly, it's Ichigo who do the thinking.

* * *

Everything I do, I do it for you

* * *

It was a pleasant Saturday afternoon and every one of them where enjoying the smooth feeling of the sand under their feet and the cool breeze of the beach, of course except for one certain person who had his popular scowl on his face. They had managed to get a private beach accompanied with a huge rest house, thanks to Mizuiro's (somewhat old in age) girlfriend who owns one. The said person was forced, most likely _dragged_ to come along with them. He had never been to the beach ever since their mother died. But unfortunately for him, someone made him go there. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro were all present. Surprisingly, Renji was there too. _Maybe Tatsuki invited him; I always knew something's going on between them._

The good thing about tagging along is that he's been able to relax after fighting loads of hollows last week along with several assignments too. He sighed, watching his friends playing beach volleyball while he was sitting under the coconut tree all alone. He sometimes notices himself staring at the midget when he got the chance. _Jeez, why am I staring at her anyway?_

_**Well, King, maybe because you're interested. **_His hollow suddenly interjected, smirking.

_Then what if I am?_

_**That's good to know, King. We now have a Queen for ourselves! **_His hollow laughed maliciously.

_Shut up!! Just get the hell out of here! And remember this, you asshole. She's MY Queen, not yours._

The hollow continued to laugh until it fades away.

"IIIIIIIICHIIGOOOOOO!!!!"

Ichigo turned to the person who had just yelled his name. "What, Keigo?"

"Why are you being such a freaking loner? Or you just want to enjoy the view by yourself, huh?" What he means is that the girls, namely Rukia,

Inoue and Tatsuki are wearing bikinis. "What a wonderful scene!" said Keigo's permanent perverted side.

"Shut up." Ichigo took a glimpse of what the perv's talking about. There he sees the three girls looking rather happy. It's not that surprising to see

Inoue or maybe Rukia wears one, but Tatsuki? That made Ichigo very shocked. His eyes suddenly fell on Rukia. He thought she looks cute on herblue beach wear; it brings out the color of her eye which made her look more beautiful although he will never admit to her. Tatsuki was wearing a red one while Inoue wears a pink one.

"Humph! You're such a killjoy as always, Ichigo."

"Whatever."

With that, Keigo left and join the others. It looks fun seeing them enjoying what they're doing but not for him. Boredom creeps up on his body so he decided to take a walk and tour around the beach and brought his guitar with him.

* * *

He looked around his surroundings and found no one. He searched for a good place to sit.

_Perfect. I'm all alone!_

_**You sound lame, King.**_

_Shut it! Leave me alone._

_**Hahaha! Fine, make yourself comfortable.**_

What he didn't know is that a certain _special_ someone followed him.

'_Where is he up to?' _That person had managed to hide her reiatsu so he can't sense him.

Ichigo positioned his guitar and started to strum to check if the guitar was in the right tone. He thinks of a good song to play and then something came up to his mind. He then starts to play the guitar and sing.

(A/N: The song was Everything I Do, I do it For You. This is the New Found Glory version, the rock/punk ones. While this one, it's Ichigo's version, acoustic.)

**Look into my eyes and you will see**

**What you mean to me**

**Search your heart, search your soul**

**And when you find me there**

**You'll search no more**

His face was serene. Eyes were closed and the breeze seems to follow his pace.

_I've always thought of her as a best friend, but then it changed. She became my whole life. She was my light in the darkness, my umbrella when it rains. That's what she means to me…_

**Don't tell me it's not worth trying for**

**You can't tell me it's not worth dying for**

**You know it's true**

**Everything I do, I do it for you**

**Look into your heart and you will find**

**There's nothing there to hide**

**Take me as I am, take my life**

**I would give it all, I would sacrifice**

_Heck, she even told me not to follow her when she was captured by Renji and Byakuya. As if I'll ever listen to her! She always worries about me; she doesn't care of what would happen to her. Damn, I hate that attitude of her! I'd sacrifice my life just for her for she was my life! I'll even kill someone just to protect her!!_

**Don't tell me it's not worth trying for**

**You can't tell me it's not worth dying for**

**You know it's true**

**Everything I do, I do it for you**

**There's no love, like your love**

**And no other could give more love**

**There's nowhere, unless you're there**

**All the time, all the way… yeah…**

_She's the only girl who can make me smile again even after my mom died. No other girl can equal her, of course except for my mom. She's different from the others; she's unique in her own way. My world was something when she's there, it's not empty and nothing. Unexplainable!_

**Can't tell me it's not worth trying for**

**I can't help it, there's nothing I want more**

**Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you**

**Walk the wire for you; yeah I'd die for you…**

'_Wow, he really is something. His voice… it's so peaceful.'_

_I tried to rescue her from her brother and Renji, instead, she got mad. I was so annoyed to know the fact that she'll be killed for trying to save me and my family! And I don't want to lose another important person in my life so I promised myself that I'll save her. I even lied to those people who seemed to be confused of my sudden disappearance. I lied at her! I told her it is fine for me when she decided to stay at Soul Society, but the truth is it hurts me so badly. Like I said, I'd die for her I'll protect her forever! I'll keep on fighting the hollows, bountos or the arrancars just to make her safe. I don't care if I'll scar my whole body; I'm ready to sacrifice for her!_

**You know it's true**

**Everything I do, oh… I do it for you.**

"Well, that was impressing. I never thought you sing so nicely."

Ichigo froze. Of all the voices he wanted to hear, why HER?! A tint of red creeps up his face, he shook his head to make it go away but he failed. He couldn't think of what he'd do. He never sings in front of others but _she _heard him.

"Ichigo?"

"Y-yeah?"

He can hear her footsteps making its way towards him. He put his scowl on his face once again and turned to her. It appears that the blush never abandoned his cheek.

"Oh my…" she then started to laugh. "You're blushing! You- haha you look cute!!"

"Shut up! Why are you here?"

Her laughter died. "Oh… I saw you off to somewhere so I followed you."

"Bitch."

Ichigo stood up and stared at her. "You know Ichigo, love the song you just sang. It's so… lovely."

He was surprised that she found it lovely. He put a smile on his face that was saved only for her. "Thanks, Rukia."

"To whom is that song for, anyway?"

"Wha- Why do you think that it's for someone?" Ichigo asked and looked away.

"Nothing." Rukia sighed and closed her eyes. "I think we should get back now, they'd worry about us." She opened her eyes to see him looking out of nowhere. "Hey?"

"That song, it's for someone I love."

"Love…?"

'_Who could she be? She must be very lucky. Somewhere inside me says that I hope it was me… I'll be ready for whatever he will say. I'll accept the truth and nothing more.'_

"Yeah. And her name is Rukia."

"Oh… wait, what did you say?"

"I said the song's for you, midget! And the message of the song says it all!"

"I… I…" Rukia stammered. She was cut off when Ichigo placed a finger on top of her mouth to shut her.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I'm okay with us just being… friends. I understand you, Rukia."

'_Darn! He never listens to me!'_

Not being aware of what she'll be doing next, he found himself lying on the sand. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Moron!! Don't you want to know what I am going to say?! I didn't give you the permission for you to shut my mouth!"

"So-sorry."

Ichigo stood up on his knees and glanced at her, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Ru-Rukia?"

He now stood up on his feet and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. "I'm sorry. Cry all you want. But I just want you to know that I'll die for, I'll protect you forever, Rukia. You're everything to me. I love you! If anything happens to you, I won't forgive myself... "

She pushed him lightly so she can see his face. Tears began to fell on her eyes. "Ichigo, that song… was that really for me?" He nodded in response.

"I really love it, Ichigo. No one has ever done that to me. And I want you to know… that… I love you too so don't you just shut me or else—"

All of a sudden, his lips fell on hers. Her eyes began to close and she gave in. His tongue demanded for an entrance and she granted it. His hand made its way to her waist and hers to his locks of hair. The kiss was very passionate. All of their feelings that were once locked in were released. They feel both comfortable with each other and it seems that they don't want to and this. They separated for the need of air, both of them panting. Ichigo pulled her to him and welcomed her into a warm hug.

"I love you so much, Rukia. I'll be damned if you were to be separated with me again."

She giggled, "I love you too, Ichigo. Thanks for everything."

"Heh, like I said, everything I do—"

"You do it for me, I get it." She chuckled and released herself from his hug and stared at him threateningly. "I should be the only one you'll sing that song for or else…" the two of them started to walk back to their rest house.

"Yeah, or else I'll get my ass kicked." Unexpectedly, Ichigo stopped walking and looked at her. "Oh, and Rukia."

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone about me singing because I know they'll laugh the shit out of it, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

They started to walk again, but this time, they were holding hands.

* * *

What they do not know is that their friends saw all the sappiness of the two. For them not to look suspicious because they're all gone, they came back to the rest house quickly. They had planned to welcome them with innocent faces as if they saw NOTHING.

"Awww!!! So cute!" Inoue mused happily.

"They really suit each other, ne?" Ishida added.

"Hn." Chad commented quietly, as always.

"That bastard!! How dare he steal my precious Kuchiki-san from me????" Keigo whimpered.

"Shut up, Keigo!" Tatsuki and Renji yelled. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Kuchiki-san was never yours." Tatsuki added.

"Well, I think there's another couple here with us, eh?" Mizuiro interfered. Tatsuki and Renji glared daggers at him. "Ehehe... That- that was a joke."

"Good thing I brought a camera with me." Ishida said, a smirked present on his face.

"HAH! That's awesome, four-eyed quincy! These are good for blackmailing those two." Renji stated wickedly.

"Who are you calling Four-eyed?!"

"You, stupid!"

"Uhm… please stop it." Inoue pleaded.

* * *

A/N: Wahoo!! I can't believe it. Haha... so, that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed my story. :) They might be a little OOC so sorry about that. I never even thought that this would be long one. My ending's lame, I didn't like it. I don't know why but it disturbs me. I can't think of a good ending so I just stick with what I had already typed. The song, Everything I Do, I Do it For You was originally sang by Bryan Adams but it was revived by New Found Glory and it sounds cool. I also wanted to make another story but I'm not sure if I will really do it. If this story satisfied or made you somewhat happy, kindly tell me so that I'll know if I should still continue on making one.

I really hope that Kubo-san will make Ichigo and Rukia as a couple. 'Coz they're the BEST among the best!

Please REVIEW!! It'll be much appreciated. And if you guys find any mistakes, just tell it to me. Thank you!!

- Zeidi \m/


End file.
